


Fading Green

by gingerlegend



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: In his last moments, Agent Green considers everything he did wrong.
Relationships: Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green, Owen Thompson | Agent Green & Ellie Wadsworth
Kudos: 4





	Fading Green

In his last moments, Owen couldn't help but remember everything he did wrong. He looked at Joan, and it was like she was miles away from him, so he spoke into the void between them.  
It all went wrong because he had allowed Wadsworth to convince him that Joan's brother was dangerous. He knew it wasn't true— he'd met the guy— but Director Wadsworth knew exactly what to say. She always seemed to know what to say. She was inspiring and infuriating in equal measures.  
That wasn't an excuse, of course. Owen had made the conscious choice to go along with it, against everything he knew was right, and he couldn't deny that he was using the situation to his advantage.  
Mark had always been Owen's biggest obstacle in being with Joan, and it had been a relief when he suddenly dropped off the map. It would be a lie if he claimed otherwise.

Apologies could never make up for what he'd done, but he apologized anyway. A tear fell onto his face. He didn't think she'd cry over him, not after everything he'd done, everything he'd helped cover up.  
"I'm sorry I betrayed you," he said, growing weaker by the second. "I'm sorry that I did so many terrible things. That I did nothing to stop them."  
"It's alright, Owen, it's alright—"  
It wasn't alright.  
When Director Wadsworth told him about Mark, he didn't let himself think about morality. He was just glad Mark was out of the way. Maybe it was the stab wound, but his stomach hurt just thinking about it. He had known it was wrong, even then, especially then, but it had been convenient for him, and the memory hurt just as much as any knife could.

He had seen Joan growing close with Jackson, and he knew she deserved someone more like him. He said as much, but Joan didn't seem to be listening to that part.  
"There's still time to—"  
He cut her off. "No, Joan, there isn't."  
His words sounded so distant. His vision blurred, and he squinted, struggling to keep Joan's face in focus.  
He had something with her, once upon a time. He had something with her, and he'd ruined it. He couldn't imagine how tough it was for her, once she found out what had happened. How had she been able to trust anyone after the two people closest to her locked up her brother? He wondered if she'd cried back then. He couldn't remember. Maybe she hadn't cried, at least not until she was alone.  
He tried to take a breath, but it was futile. "Be happy," he said. His last words.

Before death took him, the words echoed in his unconscious mind. He wanted her to be happy.  
He wanted everyone to move on from his death. He didn't deserve Joan's forgiveness, even in death, but maybe the fact that she gave it to him… maybe… maybe…  
... Green was gone now.


End file.
